Angel of Death
by Aozora.NejiSasUKE
Summary: ..."Dia telah membunuh semuanya tanpa belas kasihan, dia pantas mati!..."
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Hyuuga Neji; sebagai seorang malaikat kematian, seharusnya dia tak berhati, SIAPAPUN yang ditetapkan mati ditangannya, harus mati!!, lalu, apa yang membuat anak itu berbeda?, kenapa dia tak mampu menghunus pedangnya!!. NejiSasu, . R&R please.

Disclaimer : Naruto isn't mine, kalo punya ku, judulnya dari dulu-dulu da ku ganti jadi 'Neji'.

Author's Note: I have to warn You, since this is my very first fic, jadi sorry kalo ceritanya aneh, ga nyambung and ga asik.

Read with your own risk, kalo terjadi kerusakan otak, jangan salahkan saya.

Enjoy

* * *

Angel of Death

Chapter I : The Silver Night

* * *

Anak kecil itu berlari kencang, tak memperdulikan salju yang turun dengan lebatnya, tak menghiraukan kaki dan tangannya yang terasa membeku, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya lari...lari...

"Akhh..." kakinya tersandung, menyebabkan tubuh mungilnya terjerembab diatas hamparan salju putih yang menebal, saat itu dia menoleh kebelakang dan...

"Ahhhh...j-jangan...hh...t-tidak...tolong...j-jangan b-bu...bunuh." Didepannya berdiri sosok seorang pemuda berusia belasan, rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat terikat tinggi, dan beberapa bagian menjuntai lembut menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang tampan, matanya yang berwarna putih keperakan menatap dingin kearah sosok anak laki-laki dihadapannya, semuanya akan terlihat normal jika saja jubah pemuda itu tidak merah oleh _**darah**_, semuanya akan tampak normal jika tidak tampak dalam pekatnya malam sepasang _**sayapnya**_ yang terentang lebar membelah udara dingin dan bersalju, semuanya akan terlihat normal jika saja tidak tergenggam sebuah pedang berpendar hijau berlumuran darah di tangan kanannya, dan semuanya akan terlihat normal jika saja pemuda itu tak datang untuk _**MEMBUNUHNYA**_!!.

Pemuda itu melangkah perlahan mendekati anak kecil itu, darah yang menetes dari ujung pedangnya meninggalkan noda diatas putihnya salju. "...A-APA MAU MUUU!!." Teriakan anak kecil itu hanya ditanggapi pandangan dingin sang pemuda, pedangnya terangkat dan siap menghujam kearah jantung anak kecil didepannya.

"T-tt-tidak, ku mohon, jangan bunuh...a-apa...apa SALAH KU!!" Mata anak itu membelalak dalam teror, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan.. "Aggghhhhhh...Jangan mendekaaattt!!" Kini kaki mungilnya berusaha menendang dan tangannya mengeruk salju disekelilingnya dan melemparnya kearah pemuda didepannya berulang-ulang, tapi pemuda bersayap itu tak bergeming, hingga tangan dan kakinya terkulai lemas pemuda itu masih disana, berdiri dengan pedang yang siap menusuk tubuhnya kapan saja.

"...Kk-kenapa, kenapa kamu i-ingin membunuhku...kk-kenapa kamu b-bunuh semua keluargaku...a-apa salah kami, apa s-salah ku...kk-kenapa?!." air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"...Perintah..." Untuk pertama kalinya pemuda didepannya bersuara, wajahnya tetap tak menunjukan perubahan ekspresi, matanya tetap menatap dingin kearah anak didepannya. Dengan semua keberanian dan tenaga yang tersisa, anak kecil itu menatap sosok didepannya.

"Pp-perintah...apa maksudmu, siapa yang menyuruhmu dan...dan kenapa _**harus **_kk-keluarga ku." Pemuda itu menatap lurus kedalam mata hitam anak kecil dihadapannya beberapa saat lamanya, sebelum menjawab dingin.

"Karena kalian..._**Uchiha.**_"

* * *

That's the first chapter mina-san. map kalo pendek ceritanya.

Da pada ngeh kan kalo cowok bersayap dan anak kecil itu sapa?.

Ok, tell me what You think

Apa ada yang harus dirubah?, should I continue this fic or not?

Review yak...

Luv U.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Hyuuga Neji, sebagai seorang malaikat kematian, seharusnya dia tak berhati, SIAPAPUN yang ditetapkan mati ditangannya, harus mati!!, lalu, apa yang membuat anak itu berbeda?, kenapa dia tak mampu menghunus pedangnya!!.NejiSasu. R&R please.

Disclaimer : Naruto isn't mine, and I don't want to have Naruto, aku mau Neji. Tapi sayang ga bakal kewujud.

**Author's Note**: warning... fic ini ancur banget, bahasa yang ga baku and cerita yang ga jelas bakal anda temukan dalam fic ini. Jadi anda sudah diperingati, baca dengan resiko sendiri. Kalo ada apa-apa, tanya aja pak Ijo(?)

Enjoy

* * *

Angel of Death

Chapter II : The Nightmare

* * *

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, sekujur tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat, nafasnya tersengal... mimpi itu lagi, mimpi keparat yang memutar ulang kejadian sebelas tahun lalu, kejadian yang ingin dikuburnya dalam-dalam, kejadian yang menyebabkan dia kehilangan segalanya..._**segalanya**_.

"... Damn it..." Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati jam dindingnya menunjukan pukul 05.45 pagi. Dengan 'Hn' dia melangkah gontai kearah kamar mandi, tidak lama kemudian terdengar kran yang dibuka dan air yang mengalir. Setelah mandi dan sarapan, Sasuke lalu memasukkan peralatan sekolahnya kedalam tas dan melangkah keluar apartemennya, berjalan perlahan menuju sekolahnya.

"Sasuke...!!" Menoleh dilihatnya cowok berambut kuning menyala, mata sebiru langit, kulit kecoklatan dengan seringai lebar penuh kegembiraan, berlari kearahnya, semua yang ada pada anak itu sungguh bertolak belakang dengan dirinya. Kenapa mereka bisa bersahabat adalah pertanyaan yang tak bisa dijawabnya.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Eh... bisa ga sih kalo pagi gini tuh ceria dikit?" Naruto menoleh, dan jawaban yang didapatnya hanya 'Hn' yang lain.

"Yoshh... morning my youthful friends." Sasuke menoleh kearah suara tersebut dan mendapati Lee –makhluk ceria- lainnya berjalan kearah mereka. Ketiganya berjalan perlahan kearah sekolah mereka, saat akan memasuki gerbang sekolah, nampak didepan ketiganya Shikamaru, Chouji dan Kiba melambai kearah mereka. Setelah bergabung, mereka lalu menuju ke kelas mereka.

"Sasuke-kunn..." Gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata emerald mendatanginya dan langsung berusaha memeluknya, tapi sebelum tangan gadis itu menyentuhnya, tubuhnya sudah tertarik kesamping, menoleh didapatinya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang bermata ungu keabu-abuan, "Pagi Sasuke-kun," Senyum manis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ino-pig, lepasin Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura menatap Ino tajam, yang ditatap balas menantang, "Kamu pikir Sasuke-kun milik mu apa, dasar jidat lebar!!"

"How troublesome." Shikamaru yang melihat kejadian yang setiap paginya terulang itu hanya menggelng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Heh... kenapa harus Sasuke-teme?, lebih baik kalian rebutin aku." Ujar Naruto disertai senyuman lebar, tapi senyuman itu serta merta pupus begitu dilihatnya pandangan penuh hawa membunuh dari kedua gadis didepannya.

"Eh...heheehe... ga papa koq kk-kalo ga s-suka..." Naruto tergagap, Kiba dan Lee yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh, Chouji?? Sibuk dengan kentang chipsnya.

"How troublesome." Sekali lagi Shikamaru mengeluarkan kata-kata trademark-nya itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat itulah bel masuk berbunyi. Tak lama kemudian nampak Anko-sensei memasuki kelas dengan senyumnya yang hangat (?) dia menyapa para muridnya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya," setelah mendapat jawaban yang sama dari semua muridnya, dia melanjutkan "Saya harap kalian semua sudah mengerjakan PR, akan saya periksa satu persatu," "Shino, tolong kumpulkan buku teman-temanmu". Di lain pihak, begitu mendengar kata 'PR', Naruto bagai disengat kalajengking.

"Hah... ada PR, masa...kk-koq aku ga tau?!" tanyanya panik.

"Sas..., mati gue, gimana dong...toouuuuoolong!!" Keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhnya, Lee yang mendengar bisik-bisik tetangga itu hanya menatap Naruto prihatin, Kiba hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "How troublesome" keluar dengan suksesnya dari mulut Shikamaru, Chouji?? Sibuk curi-curi kesempatan makan kentang chipsnya.

"Makanya, jangan ramen terus yang dipikir, kalo kaya gini udah kasip namanya, Nar..." Ucapan penuh wajengan dari Sasuke yang tiba-tiba jadi baik (?) dan bijak (?) sama sekali tidak menolong posisi Naruto.

"Jadi gimana doonggg..." Naruto sudah hampir menangis, andai saja ada lemari yang bisa membawanya ke _Narnia,_ dia tidak akan berfikir dua kali untuk segera meninggalkan kelasnya, tapi sayang keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya hari ini.

"Apanya yang gimana, Naruto?" Tanya Anko-sensei yang melihat gelagat mencurigakan dari muridnya.

"Eng-eng-ga koq sensei, bukan masalah serius... ehe..hehehe," Naruto panik "... Hanya..." Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya demi melihat kilatan membunuh dari pandangan sang guru.

"Hanya...?!" Anko-sensei menaikkan alisnya. "Jangan katakan kamu tidak mengerjakan PRmu Naruto." Naruto tersenyum kecut, tidak ada gunanya dia berbohong, _toh_ memang dia melupakan PRnya karena sibuk dengan kaset Ps terbarunya.

"I-Iya Bu...ss-saya bb-bbelum mengerja-" Naruto tidak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Anko memotongnya dengan bentakan yang bisa membuat semua anak-anak jantungan dan epilepsi mendadak.

"APA!!, kali ini apa _lagi_ alasanmu?!" Ditatapnya Naruto dengan pandangan ingin menelan sang murid hidup-hidup. Naruto sampai tersurut dan tanpa berfikir kata-kata "Maap bu, saya khilaf..." meluncur mulus dari mulutnya, Sasuke dan anak-anak satu kelas terbelalak, tapi beberapa saat kemuadian tampak mereka semuanya berusaha mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Lee dan Kiba sampai harus memegang perutnya dan membekap mulut mereka sendiri.

Ternyata permintaan maaf Naruto yang setulus hati dan sepenuh jiwa raga itu tidak membuatnya lolos dari hukuman membersihkan WC, Naruto melangkah pasrah keluar kelas diiringi pandangan iba beberapa temannya dan tatapan bahagia(?) yang lain.

Sasuke hanya menarik nafas dalam, ini bukan kali pertama Naruto dihukum karena tidak mengerjakan PR, entah apa yang ada dalam otak sahabat pirangnya itu hingga harus dihukum berulang kali untuk alasan yang sama 'Tidak mengerjakan PR'. Sekali lagi dia menarik nafas panjang sebelum memusatkan perhatiannya kepada pelajaran yang akan segera dimulai. Sejenak mimpi dan beban masa lalunya terlupa.

OoO

Bel yang menandakan berakhirnya jam sekolah baru saja terdengar dan disambut hiruk-pikuk seluruh murid Konaha High. Sasuke merapikan semua buku pelajarannya dan melangkah keluar kelas diiringi Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"Gila... sial banget gue ni hari, capek... mana tu WC dekilnya minta ampun." Naruto _ngedumel _untuk kesekian ribu kalinya. "Hn" adalah jawaban Sasuke.

"Prihatin dikit dong ma temen," Ucap Naruto penuh kejengkelan saat dilihatnya Sasuke yang tetap dalam cuek mode-nya.

"Makanya lain kali kerjaiin dulu PRmu sebelum maen, how troublesome." Kata-kata terpanjang Nara sepanjang hari itu, (Author- anak baek ikutin sarannya Shikamaru, yak). Percakapan mereka berlanjut hingga Sasuke tiba di depan apartemennya dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada temannya yang lain.

Setelah membuka pintu-masuk-mengunci pintu kembali dan melepas sepatunya, Sasuke melangkah perlahan menuju kamarnya, membuka pintu kamarnya dan meletakkan tas sekolahnya diatas meja belajarnya, saat itulah dia merasa bahwa dia tidak sendiri dikamarnya, Sasuke segera membalikkan badannya dan apa yang dilihatnya membuat dia merasa seperti nyawanya dipaksa keluar dari tubuhnya.

Sekitar lima langkah dihadapannya, membelakangi jendela nampak berdiri seorang pemuda seumuran dengannya, memakai baju berwarna putih tanpa lengan dengan potongan leher tinggi, serta celana panjang longgar berwarna hitam. Angin yang berhembus dari luar memainkan rambut panjang kecoklatannya yang berkilau ditimpa sinar matahari yang menerobos dari jendela yang terbuka. Membiarkan beberapa helai menutupi sebagian wajah tampannya, matanya terpejam.

Dipunggungnya, seperti yang diingat Sasuke sebelas tahun yang lalu nampak sepasang sayap hitam dan lebar terentang menutupi hampir setengah ruangan kamarnya, namun tidak seperti malam naas itu, sepasang sayap itu sekarang terlihat seperti silhouette, belasan batangan sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui celah kamarnya terlihat menembus sepasang sayap hitam itu, menghasilkan lukisan abstrak yang membuat siapapun terpaku dalam pesona. Waktu terasa bergerak lambat disekeliling pemuda itu.

Sasuke tenggelam dalam sihir yang tidak diketahuinya, sebelum akhirnya berucap pelan "...kau..." tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering dan lidahnya kelu, suara yang keluar hanya berupa bisikan, tapi pemuda didepannya mendengarnya, dan perlahan-lahan mata yang terpejam itu membuka, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata perak keunguan, menghujam dalam kesepasang mata onyx Sasuke. White meet black, pearl meet coal.

"Sudah lama sekali, Uchiha." Suara pemuda itu terdengar lembut tapi dingin menusuk, Sasuke tidak melihat pemuda itu menggerakkan bibirnya untuk bersuara, tapi Sasuke dapat mendengar suara pemuda itu dengan jelas, bergaung jernih didalam kepalanya, telepatikah...? Sasuke tidak tahu, yang diketahuinya hanyalah mimpi terburuknya telah menjelma nyata dalam sosok pemuda dihadapannya, the Angel of death-sang malaikat kematian.

* * *

Chapter II mina-san.

Huah, finally, mumet banget pas kerjaiin ni chapter.

Jadi maap kalo ga nyambung.

And thanks buat semua yang da review.

So.. tell me what you think

Should I add or change something? Review please.

Luv U


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : Hyuuga Neji, sebagai seorang malaikat kematian, seharusnya dia tak berhati, SIAPAPUN yang ditetapkan mati ditangannya, harus mati!!, lalu, apa yang membuat anak itu berbeda?, kenapa dia tak mampu menghunus pedangnya!!. AU, NejiSasu. R&R please.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto isn't mine, biar nangis-nangis Bombay juga ga bakal dikasih sama Kishimoto-sensei.

Agghhhh!!, Saia lupa kalau tanggal 03 kemarin itu ULTAHnya Neji-kun, Gomen2, jadi walau telat met Ultah yak Neji-kun, and... also met ultah buat Sasuke-kun (walau kecepatan .).

**Author's Note**: Alur cerita di chap III ini bakalan kembali kemasa sebelas tahun yang lalu, buat kasih tau kekita (mungkin? Xp) kenapa Sasuke ga dibunuh malam itu, jadi buat yang belum baca chap I, ga bakalan ngerti awal cerita di chap ini, soalnya ini lanjutan langsung dari scene terakhir chap I. Sorry kalo alurnya maju-mundur, lompat-lompat ga karuan, soalnya mo' bangun plot (kayak ngerti aja apa itu plot-ditendang Neji), yah... namanya juga penulis amatiran, bear with me, please.

Buat **Orange-Maple**, You will hate me after read this one. hiks... T.T

Enjoy

* * *

Angel of Death

Chapter III : 'Coz I Choose You

* * *

_Karena kalian Uchiha, Karena kalian Uchiha, Karena kalian Uchiha,_ kata-kata pemuda itu mamantul didalam kepala Sasuke bagai mantra. Sebelum akhirnya dengan suara bergetar dia bertanya,

"Apa yang ss-salah dengan terlahir sebagai ss-seorang U-Uchiha...?" Pemuda didepannya tak menjawab, sebagai gantinya, tangan kanannya bergerak dan beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke merasakan logam dingin menempel dilehernya, melirik kebawah didapatinya pedang pemuda tersebut telah menggores kulitnya, darahnya menyatu dengan darah kering yang menempel diujung pedang sang pemuda, menyatu dengan darah kering para korban sebelumnya, _darah Ayah, Ibu dan Kakak laki-lakinya._

Sasuke mengerinyit kesakitan, matanya terpejam, air mata terlihat meleleh disela kedua matanya. _Tuhan... apa salah ku?, apa salah kami?_ Batinnya perih. Waktu terasa mati, badannya yang dingin membeku sudah tidak diperdulikannya lagi, saat itu yang diinginkannya hanyalah agar pemuda di hadapannya segera menghunus pedangnya dan mengakhiri segalanya. Tapi yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, Sasuke membuka matanya saat dirasakan pemuda didepannya menarik pedangnya menjauhi lehernya.

"...mengapa...?" hanya itu yang mampu diucapkannya, satu pertanyaan yang mewakili semuanya, _mengapa_ harus Uchiha, _mengapa _harus keluarganya, _mengapa_ dia masih bernafas, _mengapa... mengapa... mengapa..._ pemuda itu tidak menjawab.

"Apa kamu orangnya?" Tanya pemuda itu perlahan seperti pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu!!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi.

"Bagaimana jika aku salah?" Pemuda itu berucap pelan, tidak perduli pada teriakan Sasuke. Tidak perduli untuk menjawab pertanyaan anak kecil didepannya.

"...Brengsekk!!" rasa frustasi membuat amarah Sasuke memuncak, memberinya kekuatan untuk menendang kaki pemuda dihadapannya dan melempar bongkahan kecil salju kewajah pemuda itu. Tapi tendangan itu tak membuat sipemuda bergerak seincipun dari tempatnya berdiri, bongkahan salju yang diarahkan kewajahnya dihindarinya dengan memiringkan wajahnya kesamping, membuat Sasuke semakin frustasi dalam ketidak berdayaannya. Tiba-tiba pemuda didepannya menyarungkan pedangnya dan berjongkok dan menunduk, hingga kini wajahnya berjarak tidak lebih dari sejengkal dengan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke bisa merasakan nafas pemuda itu menghangati wajahnya, berada sedekat itu membuat Sasuke mampu menatap lebih jelas wajah didepannya, wajah itu terlihat tak berekspresi, tak berdosa, seolah-olah beberapa waktu yang lalu tidak ada nyawa yang melayang ditangannya. Pendangannya merambat dan menemukan sepasang mata bening dengan orb seputih salju, _sedingin_ salju.

Sasuke ingin bertanya apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu, sebelum dia menangkap sesuatu yang terlihat nyata dari sepasang orb perak didepannya, dibalik mata pemuda itu, dibalik mata dinginnya itu sasuke bisa melihat jelas bayangan kemarahan, kecemasan, harapan dan _penderitaan_... penderitaan?, pemuda didepannya menderita?, tidak mungkin!!, dia pembunuh tak berperasaan, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa merasakan penderitaan!!, Sasuke ingin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, tapi dia merasa sekujur tubuhnya mematung, wajah didepannya tetap tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, wajah itu kosong, tapi Sasuke tahu, semua warna perasaan ada pada mata pemuda itu, yang sayangnya hanya berwarna pucat tanpa dasar.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengusir bayangan perih dari mata pemuda dihadapannya, kenapa dia harus memikirkan perasaan pemuda itu?, perasaannya sendirilah yang harus dikhawatirkannya, tapi nafas hangat pemuda itu memaksanya membuka kembali sepasang orb hitamnya, memaksanya melihat kepedihan yang kini nampak semakin jelas, kepedihan yang menusuk ulu hatinya, Tidak...!!, dia tidak boleh iba pada pembunuh keluarganya!!, tapi... mata pemuda itu... apa yang membuatnya terlihat begitu terluka??, yang memaksa Sasuke ikut merasakan perih yang sama dibawah alam sadarnya. Yang membuat Sasuke ingin menangis hanya dengan melihat pancaran kepedihan dimata perak itu.

Dan diluar kendalinya, diluar keinginannya, tangannya terangkat perlahan menyentuh lembut pipi pemuda bersayap itu, membuat dirinya dan pemuda dihadapannya membelalak dalam keterkejutan, dan diluar kesadarannya Sasuke berucap pelan

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu terluka?, dan kenapa... kenapa kamu tidak menangis?..."

Pemuda didepannya terbelalak, bagimana mungkin anak ini... apa perasaannya yang seharusnya terkubur dalam begitu nyata terlihat bahkan untuk anak sekecil ini?, tapi ekspresi wajahnya tetap tidak berubah, perlahan tangannya menyentuh tangan Sasuke dan membawa tangan mungil itu menjauh dari pipinya. Perlahan-lahan kedua sayapnya bergerak kedepan melewati lengannya dan menyelubungi dirinya dan Sasuke seperti perisai. Dari luar kamu akan melihatnya seperti telur raksasa berwarna hitam.

Mata Sasuke melebar, bayangan ketakutan terlihat membayang di pelupuk matanya...

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Sasuke bertanya pelan hampir menyerupai bisikan, wajahnya menoleh kekiri dan kekanan saat sayap-sayap itu menutup semua akses pandangnya. Semua yang terlihat hanya hitam. Perlahan-lahan dengan dituntun insting Sasuke mengangkat tangannya yang tidak tergenggam menyentuh sayap yang menyelubunginya, bulu-bulu sayap itu terasa lembut dan hangat, membawa rasa aman dan nyaman pada tubuh kecilnya yang lelah, _aneh_... dirinya merasa _aman_ dalam balutan sayap _pembunuh _keluarganyanya?!, pikiran itu membuat Sasuke kembali kekenyataan, memandang kedepan, dalam miskinnya pencahayaan, Sasuke tetap dapat melihat wajah pemuda didepannaya, nafas pemuda itu masih menghangati wajahnya, dan sepasang mata perak itu, apa Sasuke bermimpi ataukah pandanganya menipu dirinya saat dilihatnya sepasang mata itu tidak lagi sedingin tadi, Sasuke bisa merasakan ada sedikit _kelembutan_ dari sorot mata itu.

"Ada ap-" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena tangan pemuda didepannya terjulur menyentuh dan kemudian mengangkat dagunya perlahan, memaksanya menengadah menatap lurus kedalam sepasang mata tajam itu. Membawa wajah keduanya semakin mendekat.

"Dengar... aku tidak akan membunuhmu, walaupun aku diperintahkan demikian,"

"Apa maksudmu?...pp-perintah, siapa??" kebingungan nampak jelas tergambar pada wajah Sasuke. Pemuda didepannya menggeleng perlahan.

"Belum saatnya kamu mengetahui hal ini..."

"Apa maks-" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat dilihatnya pemuda dihadapannya membuka mulutnya, memperlihatkan barisan gigi-giginya yang rapih dan putih, serta sepasang taring yang tumbuh memanjang... tunggu, _taring_?!. Sasuke memandang tak percaya, lalu kenyataan seperti menghantamnya, pemuda dihadapannya _bersayap_ dan _bertaring!!_. Ketakutan akan kematian keluarganya begitu menyita pikirannya hingga pertanyaan yang seharusnya ditanyakannya sejak awal baru disadarinya sekarang.

"...ss-sebenarnya kamu ii-ini _**apa**_?!..."

* * *

Aduh, distop disini dulu.

Nyak... baru tau susahnya nulis cerita...

Apa ada yang bisa jawab pertanyaannya Sasuke?, kira-kira Neji AOD yang gimana?, apakah seperti yang di Bleach or Death Note atau... Demon mode On-- Mhuahahaaha--di lempar jengkol.

Review please...

Luv U.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary : Hyuuga Neji, sebagai seorang malaikat kematian, seharusnya dia tak berhati, SIAPAPUN yang ditetapkan mati ditangannya, harus mati!!, lalu, apa yang membuat anak itu berbeda?, kenapa dia tak mampu menghunus pedangnya!!.NejiSasu. R&R please.

Disclaimer : Naruto isn't mine, harus diulang berapa kali sih kalo Naruto bukan punya ku?!. T.T... tabungan dalam celengan ayamku ga bakal pernah cukup buat beli hak ciptanya.

**Author's Note**: Maap, maap. Kayaknya ni cerita makin ga jelas deh mau dibawa kemana, ke pantai atau kehutan, maksudh loe?!. Atau kepantai belok kehutan??, tuh tambah ga jelas kan... baca sendiri aja.

**Warning **: Cerita ga jelas ini bisa menyebabkan gagal ginjal dan salah pengertian.

Enjoy

* * *

Angel of Death

Chapter IV : The Fate

* * *

Sasuke menatap taring tajam yang terlihat disela bibir pemuda didepannya, lalu mengulang kembali pertanyaan yang sama.

"Sebenarnya kamu ii-ini apa?!" ketakutan yang tadi sempat pupus kini membayang jelas di wajah lelah Sasuke, pemuda didepannya tak menjawab, tangannya perlahan mengeser dagu Sasuke kesamping, hingga dia bisa melihat jelas leher pucat tak bernoda anak kecil didepannya. Dan perlahan dia membuka mulutnya dan wajahnya bergerak turun.

"J-jangan..." Sasuke berusaha menghentikan pemuda itu, tangannya yang tidak tergenggam menahan dada pemuda didepannya, berusaha menjaga agar pemuda itu tidak maju lebih jauh, pemuda itu berhenti, menarik wajahnya menjauh dan menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, aku hanya akan menandaimu, agar mereka tidak bisa menemukanmu." Jawab pemuda itu pelan dan tenang, Sasuke menatapnya dengan ekspresi penuh kebingungan.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan _menandai_ dan siapa yang kamu maksud dengan _mereka_?, tolong jawab pertanyaan ku, kenapa kamu tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaanku!!." Rasa frustasi dan kebingungan membuat Sasuke berteriak dan mulai menangis sesunggukan, apa semua ini belum cukup?, semua yang dikatakan pemuda didepannya benar-benar tidak mampu dimengerti, dan yang paling parah, sekarang dia mulai bercakap-cakap dengan _pembunuh_ keluarganya, dan perasaan _aman_ ini... perasaan _percaya_ bahwa pemuda didepannya tidak bermaksud menyakitinya seperti ucapannya... apa arti semua ini?, dan dia bahkan tidak berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman pemuda didepannya. Semua pikiran-pikiran itu membuat tangis Sasuke semakin mengeras.

Pemuda itu hanya menatap Sasuke, dia tahu apa artinya kehilangan, dia tahu arti kepedihan, semua yang dilihatnya pada diri Sasuke adalah cerminan dirinya sendiri, cerminan masa lalunya yang suram, dan perlahan-lahan kejadian yang ingin dilupakannya membayang jelas, menari didepan matanya, memandang kedepan, bukan lagi Sasuke yang dilihatnya menangis, melainkan anak kecil berambut cokelat panjang dan bermata perak, dirinya saat berusia enam tahun, sedang berlutut dan menangis didepan sosok seorang pria dewasa. Sebuah pedang menancap dipertengahan dada pria tersebut.

"_Ayah... jangan pergi... Ayah, tolong jangan tutup matamu, ini aku... Neji... Ayah, ku mohon buka matamu Ayah... Ayah..." Neji menarik pedang yang menancap itu dengan tangan bergetar, dan mulai menggoyangkan tubuh Ayahnya dengan panik. _

_Perlahan mata pria yang terbaring didepannya membuka, memperlihatkan sepasang mata perak keunguan sama seperti miliknya, pria itu tersenyum lembut. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit akibat luka didadanya. Tapi semuanya sia-sia saat darah mengalir lebih banyak dari dadanya yang terkoyak, tangis Neji semakin mengeras saat dia berusaha menutup luka itu dengan kedua tangan kecilnya, berharap darah itu berhenti, tapi yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, baju putihnya kini telah merah dengan darah, darah orang terdekatnya, orang yang paling disayanginya, satu-satunya milikinya... __**ayahnya**__._

"_Ku mohon Ayah, bertahanlah... Hiashi-sama akan datang menolong kita, mereka akan datang menolong kita, jadi ku mohon... bertahannlah." Air mata terus mengalir dari sela-sela matanya, kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan kiri dengan panik, berharap melihat sosok pamannya diantara teriakan dan bunyi pedang yang beradu disekitarnya. Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi...?, kenapa orang-orang itu bisa sampai di sini...?, Pandangannnya kembali kearah ayahnya saat dirasakannya tangan pria itu menyentuh wajahnya._

"_... Neji... kau harus kuat__... kau harus- " ucapan pria itu terhenti dan digantikan dengan suara seperti orang yang hendak batuk, tapi yang keluar adalah darah berbuku-buku, Neji menjerit melihat kejadian itu._

"_A-ayah... simpan tenagamu, ku mohon Ayah, bertahanlah... " Ayahnya tak menjawab._

_-_

_-_

_-_

" _Ayah... " Hening... _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Kepanikan mulai menyerang Neji saat ayahnya tidak merespon satupun panggilannya, dan... _

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Ayahhh...Ayahhh... tt-tidak, kumohon buka matamu Ayah... Ayahhh!!, Tolongg... siapapun ku mohon, tolong Ayahku, ku mohon!!" Neji berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa, berharap ada yang mendengarnya._

_Tapi tidak ada yang mendengar teriakannya, tidak ada yang menoleh padanya, dan tak ada seorangpun yang perduli padanya saat dia merasakan tangan Ayahnya perlahan terjatuh dipangkuannya, saat kepala Ayahnya terkulai lemas, saat hembusan nafas terakhir meninggalkan tubuh Ayahnya, saat dirasakannya tubuhnya sendiri ikut remuk dengan kepergian sang Ayah, tak satupun menoleh kearahnya, tak ada yang perduli... tak ada._

Neji tersentak dari ingatan masa lalunya saat dirasakan Sasuke menarik tangannya dari genggamannya dan sekarang kedua tangan anak kecil itu narik kerah bajunya.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku... kenapa kamu diam saja, jawaaab!!" kemarahan, kebingungan dan kesedihan bercampur menjadi satu dalam teriakan Sasuke, tangan kecilnya mulai memukul dada Neji berulang-ulang, air mata belum juga berhenti mengalir dari sepasang mata onyx miliknya. Neji membiarkan Sasuke memukul dadanya sepuasnya, hingga Sasuke merasa kedua tangannya kebas. Dan Neji tetap mendiamkan saat Sasuke mulai menangis sesunggukan didadanya.

Perlahan tangannya terangkat dan membelai lembut kepala Sasuke, dia tahu, kejadian malam ini tidak akan pernah terlupa, dia tahu, sampai kapanpun Sasuke akan melihatnya sebagai pembunuh keluarganya dan mungkin akan membencinya seumur hidup, itu adalah resikonya, tapi dia tak punya pilihan lain selain tunduk pada perintah, itu sudah menjadi takdirnya.

Tapi malam ini, hanya untuk malam ini, dia akan merubah segalanya, Neji tahu, dengan membiarkan anak kecil di depannya tetap hidup ada harga yang harus dibayar, harga untuk kegagalan bagi kaumnya adalah kematian, tapi bayaran untuk _pengkhianatan_ adalah lebih mengerikan dari kematian itu sendiri. Dan dia tahu, dengan membiarkan Sasuke hidup, dia telah menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang pengkhianat.

Kedua tangannya menyentuh lembut punggung Sasuke, lalu menarik Sasuke perlahan menjauh dari dadanya, dia merasa sedikit bersalah saat dilihatnya ekspresi tidak nyaman terpahat di wajah Sasuke, anak sekecil itu pasti merasa aman dalam pelukan orang dewasa lainnya, yang sayangnya pembunuh keluarganya sendiri. Ironis.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu... " Dengan itu, Neji menggeser dagu Sasuke kesamping, dan sebelum Sasuke sempat bertanya ataupun memprotes, kedua taringnya telah terbenam kedalam leher Sasuke, darah terlihat mengalir dari leher yang terkoyak itu.

Seketika itu, dibawah kaki mereka, nampak simbol YinYang dikelilingi cahaya hijau yang berpendar terang dimana Neji dan Sasuke berada ditengahnya. Waktu bergerak melambat, dan yang dirasakan Sasuke hanyalah keberadaannya dan Neji, semua disekelilingnya terasa maya.

Sasuke berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa saat dirasakannya taring Neji semakin dalam menusuk lehernya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat akibat rasa sakit yang disebabkan gigitan itu. Matanya terpejam menahan rasa sakit, dan air mata semakin deras mengalir dipipinya. Tangannya mencengkram kuat bagian dada baju Neji.

Rasanya seabad bagi Sasuke sebelum akhirnya Neji manarik taringnya dari lehernya. Darah nampak menetes dari ujung gigi taringnya yang perlahan kembali ke ukuran normal, mengalir kedagunya. Dan perlahan-lahan simbol dibawah kaki mereka meredup lalu menghilang, dan Sasuke bisa merasakan lagi sekitarnya, bisa mendengar angin malam bercampur salju diluar sayap hitam yang menyelubunginya.

Neji bisa melihat, tepat disamping gigitannya, tiga titik hitam perlahan muncul dikulit pucat sasuke, makin lama makin membesar dan membentuk tiga simbol yang saling melingkari.

Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya didada Neji dan tangannya mencengkram pundak pemuda itu sekeras yang dia bisa. Sasuke kembali berteriak keras saat dirasakannya rasa panas yang berasal dari lehernya menjalari tubuhnya, nafasnya tersengal dan matanya terpejam menahan sakit, selama beberapa saat Neji membiarkan sasuke memeluknya seperti itu, sebelum dengan perlahan dia mengangkat wajah Sasuke, dengan demikian kini wajah keduanya saling berhadapan.

Sasuke merasakan nafas hangat diwajahnya dan perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Neji dapat melihat dengan jelas mata Sasuke. Bola mata yang seharusnya berwarna hitam pekat itu kini telah berubah semerah darah, tapi tidak lama, mata itu perlahan-lahan kembali kewarna aslinya.

Neji tersenyum tipis melihat kejadian itu, _Hemm... sudah_ _terbangun rupanya... _dengan punggung tangannya dia menyeka keringat didahi Sasuke dan sisa air mata dipipinya. Perlahan-lahan sayapnya membuka, dan kembali terentang dibelakang pundaknya. Sasuke dapat merasakan udara hangat yang meyelungkupinya perlahan menghilang, berganti dengan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang, tapi dia tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk tetap terjaga, matanya terasa berat.

Perlahan dilihatnya pemuda bersayap itu berdiri, sayapnya mengepak lembut, membuat serpihan salju disekitarnya terhambur. Dan perlahan kaki pemuda itu terangkat dari bumi yang dipijaknya. Dan sebelum sosok didepannya menghilang dari jarak pandangnya, sasuke dapat mendengar suara pemuda itu,

"Kita akan bertemu lagi Uchiha, dan saat itu, kita akan tahu, takdir seperti apa yang tertulis untuk kita." Dan perlahan semuanya menjadi gelap saat Sasuke menutup matanya yang semakin terasa berat dan merasakan kesadarannya perlahan-lahan menjauh dan menghilang.

* * *

Ga nyangka ni chappter bisa selesai juga.

Mumeth... yah... soalnya hari ini hape saia ilang saat lagi jalan2 ma temen T.T hiks..., jadi maap kalo ceritanya mengerikan.

dari pada bete, mending posting...

So... para pembaca yang budiman, tell me what you think bout this one.

Apa ada yang harus dirubah dan ditambah?

Review please...

Luv U.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary : Hyuuga Neji, sebagai seorang malaikat kematian, seharusnya dia tak berhati, SIAPAPUN yang ditetapkan mati ditangannya, harus mati

Summary : Hyuuga Neji, sebagai seorang malaikat kematian, seharusnya dia tak berhati, SIAPAPUN yang ditetapkan mati ditangannya, harus mati!!, lalu, apa yang membuat anak itu berbeda?, kenapa dia tak mampu menghunus pedangnya!!. AU, no ninja stuff. R&R please.

Disclaimer : Naruto isn't mine, I told you before, so trust me.

**Author's Note**: Chap ini lanjutan langsung dari Chap II, Maap kalo ceritanya berjalan lambat. Bear with me please.

Enjoy

* * *

Angel of Death

Chapter V : Now Here

* * *

Sasuke memandang tak berkedip pemuda didepannya, semua kesuraman masa lalunya kembali membayang, kehilangan yang ingin dikuburnya dalam-dalam. Bayangan orang-orang yang paling dikasihinya kembali menari didepan matanya, seperti video yang diputar berulang-ulang, tidak ada satu adegan pun yang terlewat.

Bayangan saat ayahnya tergeletak tak bernyawa, bayangan saat kengerian terlukis jelas diwajah ibunya, namun suara teriakan tidak pernah melewati tenggorokan wanita itu, karena sebilah pedang lebih dulu menancap dalam jantungnya sebelum tenggorokannya beresonansi. Dan bayangan kematian kakaknya, _pelindungnya._

Sasuke ingat, malam naas itu, bola mata Itachi semerah darah, mata yang seharusnya hitam itu berganti warna. Sasuke ingat bagaimana pertarungan sengit terjadi antara pemuda didepannya dengan kakaknya. Tapi, akhirnya Itachi juga terkapar bersimbah darah, karena melindunginya.

Seharusnya dia yang mati malam itu, tapi Itachi menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng saat pedang pemuda itu menusuk kearahnya. Saat itu Sasuke berada tepat dibelakang Itachi, jika Itachi menghindar dari tusukan pedang itu maka bisa dipastikan tusukan itu akan menembus jantungnya, dan untuk melindungi adiknya, Itachi tetap berdiri disana, membuang satu-satunya kesempatan untuk tetap bernyawa, memberi kesempatan itu pada Sasuke.

Rahang Sasuke menggembung, jika saja malam itu dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, jika saja malam itu dia bisa bertarung, jika saja, jika saja dia lebih kuat... mungkin dia tidak akan kehilangan semuanya.

Semua bayangan dan penyesalan yang melingkupi dirinya, membuat Sasuke meradang, tangannya mengepal kuat hingga jari-jarinya memutih, dan tanpa berfikir panjang, Sasuke menerjang pemuda didepannya.

Pemuda didepannya menghilang ketika hanya sepersekian detik tinju Sasuke akan mendarat dipelipisnya untuk kemudian muncul lagi tepat dibelakang Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik secepat yang dia bisa, dan sekali lagi mengirimkan tinjunya, mengarah kedagu pemuda didepannya, tapi pemuda didepannya bukan manusia biasa, secepat apapun gerakan Sasuke, gerakan pemuda bersayap itu tetap unggul jauh diatasnya.

Dan hanya dengan menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping, tinju Sasuke berhasil dihindarinya, tinju Sasuke menghantam udara kosong disamping kepala pemuda didepannya, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan yang menyebabkan tubuhnya terjungkal kearah pemuda didepannya tanpa bisa ditahannya.

Dan dengan gerakan cepat, pemuda itu mangangkat lututnya, menyebabkan perut Sasuke dan lututnya beradu kuat, mengeluarkan bunyi 'bukk', Sasuke mengeluarkan lenguhan panjang saat dirasakan perutnya bergejolak akibat benturan tadi. Sasuke berjongkok sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sasuke nenatap nanar pemuda didepannya, tubuhnya tersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya, dengan perlahan dia berusaha bangkit, kemarahannya semakin membuncah, keinginannya untuk membunuh pemuda didepannya sangat kuat, dan tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan hawa panas menjalar dari sapasang matanya.

Penglihatannya menjadi semakin terang, tubuhnya terasa ringan dan tenaganya dirasakannya meningkat, semua hal disekelilingnya terlihat bergerak dalam _slow motion_, bahkan bulu-bulu sayap pemuda didepannya yang bergoyang dipermainkan angin terlihat berayun sangat lambat.

Didepannya Neji menatap Sasuke tak berkedip, iris pemuda itu semerah darah, ada tiga titik hitam disepasang orb itu, 'Tidak, Sharingan itu tidak boleh aktif _sekarang_'.

Dan belum sempat Sasuke membiasakan diri dengan perubahan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba, Neji sudah menerjang kearahnya, kedua kakinya membentuk posisi kuda-kuda yang rendah, kedua tangannya terbuka. Satu menjulur kedepannya dan satu terbuka dibelakangnya, simbol YinYang yang diingat Sasuke sebelas tahun silam, muncul dan melebar dibawah kaki mereka, dan dengan gerakan yang tidak bisa diikuti mata, pemuda itu menusukkan jari-jarinya dalam gerakan menotok dibeberapa bagian tubuh Sasuke.

Gerakan itu membuat tubuh Sasuke mengejang, darah berserakan keluar dari mulutnya, matanya perlahan kembali ke warna samula, seluruh bagian tubuhnya mati rasa, didepannya, Neji memandangnya dengan ekspresi kosong, menyembunyikan berbagai galau yang meraja dihatinya.

'Nyaris, terlambat sedikit saja...' batinnya berulang-ulang.

Neji melangkah pelan kearah Sasuke yang kembali jatuh terduduk dan bersandar didinding, darah masih saja mengucur dari sudut bibirnya, Neji berjongkok dan mengangkat tangannya untuk melap sudut bibir itu, tapi Sasuke cepat membuang mukanya,

"Jangan sentuh aku, keparat!!"

Neji terkesip mendengar nada penuh kebencian dalam suara Sasuke, tapi wajahnya tetap terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Lagi pula apa yang diharapkannya untuk pertemuan pertama mereka selama sebelas tahun?, sambutan hangat??, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya dari Sasuke, tidak dari orang yang keluarganya telah dia bunuh, tidak dari siapapun.

Tidak ada yang menyambutnya dengan hangat, tidak ada yang mengaharapkan kehadirannya, bukankah dia seorang malaikat kematian?, tak seorangpun akan tersenyum kepada pencabut nyawanya sendiri.

Neji tersenyum hambar, satu-satunya yang mengaharapkan kehadirannya, hanyalah ayahnya, hanya ayahnya yang selalu tersenyum padanya, tapi ayahnya telah tiada, satu-satunya yang mencintai dirinya telah direbut paksa darinya.

Neji cepat-cepat membuang ingatan akan kematian ayahnya jauh-jauh. Bukan waktunya untuk mengasihani dirinya sendiri, tidak sekarang, ada hal yang lebih penting.

"Aku ingin melihat tanda _itu_." Sasuke ingin menghindar, tapi tubuhnya tidak merespon, perasaan tak berguna membuatnya hanya diam saja ketika Neji membuka kancing seragamnya dan menarik bajunya kesamping memperlihatkan tanda dipunggungnya.

Sasuke merasakan pemuda didepannya menahan nafas, menoleh kedepan, dilihatnya Neji memandang tak berkedip kearah tanda dipunggungnya. Sasuke melirik kearah pandangan Neji, disana, dipunggungnya, tanda yang dibuat Neji sebelas tahun silam nampak memudar.

Sasuke tidak terlalu menyadari perubahan ini, karena dia selalu menghindar memandang kearah tanda itu, tanda itu hanya mengingatkannya pada mimpi suramnya.

"Tidak mungkin secepat ini..." Suara Neji terdengar pelan, dan Sasuke dapat menangkap suara dingin itu _bergetar._

Sasuke mengembalikan pandangannya kearah pemuda didepannya. Wajahnya seperti yang diingat Sasuke sebelas tahun yang lalu, wajah seorang remaja enam belasan, kurun waktu sepanjang itu tidak membuat pemuda didepannya menua.

Tapi Sasuke tidak terkejut akan kenyataan itu, _toh_ pemuda didepannya bukan manusia biasa seperti dia. Tapi wajah tak berekspresi itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan gurat kelelahan yang nampak. Bahkan tidak mampu menyimpan galau yang tersirat nyata dari sepasang mata perak itu.

Dilain pihak, Neji masih tatap memandang tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya... 'Bagai mana mungkin tanda itu bisa memudar secepat ini?... aku yakin sekarang _mereka_ pasti merasakan keberadaannya, walau hanya sedikit, tapi mereka tidak akan tinggal diam jika mereka mengetahui ada seorang Uchiha yang masih hidup... bagai mana ini...? anak ini belum siap untuk _itu._"

Neji larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya dia mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Sasuke yang masih memperhatikannya sedari tadi, _white locked black_.

Keduanya saling bertatapan seperti itu beberapa saat lamanya, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menoleh kearah lain, rona merah merekah dipipi pucatnya.

'Sial...' Batin Sasuke, mau tak mau, ingatan saat dia memeluk Neji bagai hidup dan mati pada malam itu kembali menari dalam kepalanya, Sasuke segera menghilangkan bayang-bayang tersebut, bagai manapun dia masih lima tahun saat itu. Dan sekarang, dia lebih baik mati jika harus memeluk pemuda didepannya seperti saat itu.

Nafas Neji menghangati permukaan pipi Sasuke, membuat pipi itu kembali merona, dan kembali membuat Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri berulang-ulang dalam hati. Kemana perginya keinginann untuk membunuh pemuda didepannya tadi?.

Tak lama dirasakannya Neji menjauh, memandang kedepan didapatinya pemuda tersebut memandang keluar jendelanya yang terbuka, memandang lurus kearah bulan sepenggal... Sasuke terkejut menyadari betapa cepatnya waktu berlalu. Pelan didengarnya pemuda didepannya berucap, seperti kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Butuh berapa lama untuk purnama?" Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, pandangannya merambati langit malam, nampak sang dewi malam yang belum berwujud sempurna mengintip malu dari sela awan, masih butuh kurang dari empat belas hari agar sang penguasa malam bulat sempurna.

"Kurang lebih dua minggu." Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu, dia bahkan tidak mampu menghubungkan apa arti dari kedatangan pemuda itu setelah sebelas tahun dengan tanda dipundaknya dan kini bertambah satu lagi... bulan purnama.

Neji memandang Sasuke, kamarnya yang kini gelap dan penerangan yang hanya merupakan bias pucat dari lampu jalan didepan apertemennya membuat Sasuke tidak dapat melihat ekspresi pemuda itu, tapi Sasuke dapat mendengar nafas berat pemuda didepannya.

'Empat belas hari... waktuku tidak lebih dari empat belas hari... apa yang harus ku lakukan?, ayah... jika saja kau masih disini.' Neji kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bulan sebelum akhirnya menolehkan kembali wajahnya kearah Sasuke, tapi hanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan kearah jendela yang terbuka, sayapnya terentang diatas punggungnya dan sesaat kemudian Sasuke melihat pemuda itu telah terbang sebelum akhirnya menghilang dibalik gumpalan awan.

Sasuke merasa seluruh persendiannya lemas, dalam hatinya berkecamuk berbagai perasaan, disatu sisi dia ingin sekali mengejar pemuda itu dan merobek dadanya seperti yang dilakukannya kepada keluarganya, tapi disisi lain, Sasuke menyadari bahwa dia tidak mampu membenci pemuda itu, dan dia tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk itu.

OooO

Pemuda itu tidak pernah lagi memperlihatkan dirinya, hingga empat belas hari kemudian, saat itu Sasuke tak dapat memejamkan matanya karena sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas, rasa panas itu berasal dari pundak dimana Neji menandainya.

Saat hendak memejamkan matanya untuk menyambut mimpi yang terasa lama, tiba-tiba dirasakannya angin keras bertiup dari arah jendela yang sengaja dibiarkannya terbuka, tubuhnya menegang, matanya memandang kearah jendela kamarnya, memandang tak berkedip kearah sosok yang bersandar di kusi-kusi jendela dengan nafas tersengal.

Dengan bantuan sinar purnama, sasuke bisa melihat Neji dengan jelas, pemuda didepannya, hanya mengenakan celana panjang longgar berwarna cokelat yang tampak robek dibeberapa bagian, pemuda itu tidak mengenakan atasan, Sasuke dapat melihat jelas tubuh pemuda itu terpahat indah, tapi bukan itu yang menangkap matanya.

Tapi kenyataan bahwa tubuh itu berlumuran darah, tubuh yang terbuka itu memamerkan semua luka menganga dan beberapa luka lama yang mulai mengering, meninggalkan bekas kebiruan. Pemuda itu terbatuk menyebabkan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa.. a-apa yang terjadi?" tatapan Sasuke dipenuhi terror.

Neji hampir jatuh terjerembab di lantai jika saja Sasuke tidak memburunya dan menahan tubuhnya, melihat melewati pundaknya, Sasuke dapat melihat sayap kiri Neji menukik dalam sudut yang ganjil, sayap itu patah dan beberapa bulu hitamnya nampak seperti hangus. Neji kembali terbatuk dan darah kembali menyembur dari mulutnya.

Neji berusaha mengangkat wajahnya, rambut yang tadi menutupi sebagian wajahnya terkuak, dan dengan bantuan cahaya temaram kamarnya, Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas, dikening pemuda itu, dikening yang sebelumnya tak bernoda itu, tampak sebuah tanda aneh berwarna hijau, dengan lambang seperti huruf X yang diapit oleh dua garis, entah kenapa perasaan Sasuke tidak enak melihat tanda itu, Sasuke melihat Neji membuka mulutnya perlahan dan berucap,

"_Mereka Tahu._" Bisiknya pelan sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

* * *

Gwad!!, I don't know why I have to made this complicated fic in the first place? TT.TT

Note : Bikin fic dengan genre fantasy itu _mengerikan!!. _

Ini chap terpanjang selama AOD dibuat. 8 halaman lhow.

Ehem... apa ada yang menyadari bahwa gaya penulisan saia-ditimpuk Neji- di AOD ini dengan Why You! Sangat berbeda?...

fufufu, bisakah anda menyebutkan apa bedanya? Entar hadiahnya diajak terbang keliling Jakarta ma Neji-ditonjok- Xp

Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary : Hyuuga Neji, sebagai seorang malaikat kematian, seharusnya dia tak berhati, SIAPAPUN yang ditetapkan mati ditangannya, harus mati

**Disclaimer** : Naruto isn't mine, Neji is... he is MINE... MHUAHAHHA –dilempar cobek- hiks...

**Author's Note**: Read carefully please, coz I have something to ask you bout this fic in the end...

**Hint** : Please give some extra attentions to the italic words, also to the bold one, most of it comes from Sasuke's POV, It will give you more information bout this crack fic.

Dan buat yang da baca and komentar gaya nulis saia, gomen yak, karena hadiah terbang keliling-kelilingnya ditarik, soalnya sayapnya Neji lagi patah, jadi blom bisa terbang,

Enjoy

* * *

Angel of Death

Chapter VI : Killed You

* * *

Sasuke menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan berjalan cepat kearah kamar mandi, beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah kembali dengan baskom berisi air dan handuk kecil.

Perlahan-lahan pemuda itu duduk di samping ranjang dimana sebelumnya dia membaringkan Neji. Sasuke memperhatikan kembali tubuh didepannya lebih seksama, cahaya yang sekarang benderang membuat semuanya terlihat jelas.

Sasuke menahan nafas melihat semua luka ditubuh dan wajah Neji. Giginya bertaut menahan ngilu. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas luka membiru disekujur tubuh yang terbaring didepannya, beberapa nampak sudah mengering, dan yang lainnya nampak masih segar dan mengucurkan darah.

Sasuke memperhatikan luka-luka lama yang sudah mulai mengering, dan keningnya berkerut, _sudah berapa lama luka-luka itu disana?, sudah berapa lama dia dalam kondisi seperti ini?._

Sasuke yakin, beberapa luka disebabkan oleh benda tajam, seperti sobekan panjang didada kiri Neji yang masih mengucurkan darah, dan banyak luka seperti sayatan yang disengaja disebagian besar dada dan perut pemuda itu... _disengaja?_.

Tak hanya itu, Sasuke juga dapat melihat ada banyak luka yang disebabkan oleh benda tumpul. Seperti dibagian pundak dan pipi kiri Neji yang nampak lebam membiru. Dan luka memanjang yang diakibatkan oleh cambukan... _pemuda ini dicambuk?!_.

Sasuke memandang tak berkedip pada bekas-bekas cambukan di tubuh Neji, kulit disekitarnya rusak membiru dan pecah, Sasuke tidak mengerti, siapa yang tega melakukan ini semua, dan bagaimana Neji bisa tetap bertahan dengan semua penganiayaan ini, tidak mampu dimengerti oleh Sasuke.

Perlahan dan sangat hati-hati Sasuke membersihkan luka itu satu persatu dan membalutnya dengan perban. Hingga sampai dibagian wajah Neji.

Sasuke memandang wajah dibawahnya, mata pemuda itu terpejam, wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tidak berdosa. Mata Sasuke mengikuti garis simbol aneh kehijauan dikening Neji, berusaha menerka apa maksud simbol itu. Tapi nalarnya tidak sanggup menjawab.

Diluar kesadarannya, jari telunjuknya terangkat menyentuh tanda dikening Neji dan bergerak sangat pelan mengikuti jalur garis hijau itu dan berhenti tepat di dipertengahannya, ditanda seperti huruf X, _Apa maksud tanda ini, kenapa ada disini?, apa ini sama dengan tanda dipundakku?_, lagi-lagi nalarnya takmampu memberikan jawaban pasti.

Dibawah alam sadarnya, jarinya bergerak turun mengikuti kurva hidung bangir pemuda dibawahnya, dan terus turun hingga jari Sasuke menyentuh bibir merah muda kepucatan pemuda itu, dia bisa merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan merembes melalui ujung jarinya.

Dengan ujung ibu jarinya, Sasuke mengusap pelan bibir bawah Neji, membuat sepasang kelopak itu sedikit membuka, seperti kuncup mawar yang mekar, membuat Sasuke memandang tak jemu.

Perlahan Sasuke merendahkan wajahnya ke wajah dibawahnya, hingga pucuk hidung keduanya bertemu, Sasuke bisa mencium aroma nafas pemuda itu, bau harum yang belum pernah ditangkap indra penciumannya, seperti gabungan wangi padang rumput dan musim semi.

Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam, menikmati aroma eksotis dari nafas pemuda dibawahnya, sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya dan perlahan memiringkan kepalanya, Sasuke membuka sedikit mulutnya, bergerak perlahan mendekati bibir Neji yang telah terbuka oleh jarinya, menanti Sasuke untuk mengecupnya perlahan.

Hanya sesaat sebelum bibirnya menangkap bibir Neji, kesadaran seperti menamparnya, membuat matanya sontak terbuka, dan dia menarik kepalanya menjauh dengan tiba-tiba, membuat pandangannya menghitam sesaat akibat perasaan pusing yang mendadak menyelimuti kepalanya.

_Aa-apa yang kulakukan?, aa-apa...?_ Mata Sasuke menatap pemuda dibawahnya tak berkedip, wajahnya memerah sebelum matanya berkilat marah, Sasuke membuang pandangannya kearah lain, rasa jijik merambat ke uluhatinya saat otaknya memproses semua yang baru saja terjadi,

_Dia __**hampir**__ mencium pemuda itu, hampir mencium __**pembunuh keluarganya**__!!_, tidak... _dia __**berusaha**__ mencium pembunuh keluarganya!!_, perasaan pusingnya kian menjadi-jadi.

Sasuke membuang pandangannya jauh keluar jendela yang masih terbuka, memamerkan purnama dengan semua keindahaannya, bintang-bintang meredup, membiarkan sang ratu malam bersinar tak berbanding... megah dan sempurna.

Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam, dan perlahan melangkah kearah jendela, dia bisa merasakan angin malam menampar lembut wajahnya, membuat wajah yang tadi memerah panas itu mendingin perlahan. Sekali lagi dia menarik nafas dalam sebelum menutup jendela kamarnya perlahan, meninggalkan dibelakangnya sang dewi malam yang perlahan direngkuh awan perak yang berarak.

Sasuke berdiri menatap sosok yang terbaring diranjangnya, bagaimanapun wajah pemuda itu belum dibersihkan dan menunggu untuk diobati, _Tapi..._

Sasuke menggeleng kuat, _Tidak... _tadi hanya kecerobohan, tidak ada sentimentil picisan seperti itu dalam dirinya terhadap orang yang telah membunuh keluarganya_... pem-bu-nuh ke-luar-ga-nya, _Sasuke merapal kata-kata itu bagai mantra_._

Dan sekali lagi kesadarannya menghantam kepalanya tanpa ampun... bukan, bukan ingatannya tentang roman picisan barusan, bukan itu, tapi... _kenapa pemuda itu ada __**disini**__?!..._ lebih tepatnya, _kenapa dia__** membiarkan pembunuh itu disini**__, dikamarnya?!_ Dan yang terparah... **mengobatinya**!!.

Tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat hingga jari-jarinya memutih, garahamnya bergemelatuk, semua otot ditubuhnya mengejang, tapi hanya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya rileks, dan perlahan satu senyum tipis melengkung dibibirnya, matanya berkilat keji memandang sosok tak berdaya didepannya... _Dia telah membunuh semuanya tanpa belas kasihan, dia __**pantas mati**__!!_...

Dengan mulut masih menyunggingkan seringai, Sasuke melangkah perlahan kearah sosok Neji yang terbaring tak bergerak, _bukankah akan sangat mudah __**membunuh**__ pemuda itu __**sekarang**__?!._

* * *

Tell me what you think...?

Apa seperti ini saja, atau ada yang harus saia ganti? Terutama cara saia menggambarkan tokoh dan mendeskriptifkan sesuatu??.

... _apa saia sudah menggambarkan dengan cukup baik dichap-chap sebelumnya_? Jadi tolong... kritik yang membangun sangat saia butuhkan untuk kelanjutan fic ini, TT.TT saia emang payah (bear with me please, ini fic pertama yang saia tulis, remember?)...

Hemmmfff... –membuang nafas berat ala nenek2, sebelum akhirnya melarikan diri sebelum disambit Neji-

Sebenarnya saia masih mau curhat, tapi saia tahu itu tidak profesional –ditimpuk Sasuke- it's fic, not dairy, I know, don't kill me...dicubit NejiSasu.

"And both of you...!! Neji and Sasuke, STOP hurting me or I'll kill you painfully in the next chapter!!... I'm deadly SERIOUS!! " Neji and Sasuke run away as fast as they can, when they looked at the author who now turned into NejiDemon mode with fangs(?)...

"Damn those little brat..." fiiiuuuhhh...-orang stress-

_**Next Chapter I'll bring you to the world you've never seen before... the world of the angel of death**_**... dunia yang tersimpan rapat dibalik ingatan manusia... mungkin hehehe XDXDXD**

So... review please?

Luv U.


End file.
